Separation
by Koremocha
Summary: ACCOUNT CLOSED This fanfic is currently under major construction. Being my first I looked back on it I gaged. If you do read this do not judge it yet, I am putting all my efforts into making this a better and more straight forward fic.
1. Full Moon

**A/N: Ok, first fanfics are always rusty. WARNING: VERY SHORT **

**Enjoy:) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar but it's at the top of my wish list**

**Full Moon**

Aang woke with seat covering his body. He had dreamt he and his companions (Katara, Sokka and Toph) had been ambushed by fire benders. He was captured and forced to see them slit Katara's throat and burn her body.

Aang looked over at the sleeping girl lying next to him (no, they aren't sleeping together o.O) a gentle rise and fall of her chest showed she was alive.

Aang sighed with relief and got up. He sure wasn't going back too sleep after that dream. He walked slowly over to Appa who was snoring peacefully and climbed up Appa's tail, careful not to wake the great beast, and quietly lay down on his back. He breathed in the scent of hay and looked up at the stars. A full moon was gazing down upon the sleeping travelers. You would never have thought people were fighting for their lives at this moment. Aang sighed again and turned over to look at Katara.

The sleeping figure was just visible in the moon light. She let out a pitiful moan and sat bolt upright.

"Aang?" she sounded frightened

"Katara?" Aang slid down Appa and landed skillfully next to her.

"Are you ok?" he kneeled down next to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She responded by throwing her head onto his shoulder and started sobbing.

"I thought you were dead!" she said between sobs.

"What happen?" Aang put his arms around her, concerned but still excited to have her in his arms.

"Well," Katara pulled away, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"All I remember was that you were in the Avatar State and something happened but you got hurt and I couldn't heal you." She whipped her eyes.

"The Avatar State?" Aang looked with at her with a confused expression.

"Well, yes." She sniffed and sighed.

"I was probably over dramatic, but it all seemed so real."

Aang felt a pain in his gut. She seemed so helpless and lost but she never left his gaze. Her blue eyes glowing in the darkness, she was so beautiful, she didn't deserve to be frightened by him dying.

"Katara I—"But he stopped himself. He had no idea what he was about to say and he didn't want to know.

"What Aang?"

"Nothing." He broke the contact and looked up again. The moon hadn't stopped glowing.

"You sure?" Katara sat up and positioned herself next to Aang.

He sighed. "Yeah."

**A/N: Tell me if I should continue :) **


	2. Love Alight

**A/N: Ok, second chapter! Still open to suggestions!! FLUFF!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

**Separation**

**Chapter 2: Love Alight**

Aang gasped aloud as a boulder flew towards him. He quickly dodged and hurled a rock at Toph. She dodged nimbly and smiled.

"Not bad Twinkletoes." She praised. "That enough for today, tomorrow well work on your stance again." "Thanks Toph." Aang smiled and whipped his brow.

They had been practicing for at least three hours on his dodging. Toph nodded and walked away towards Sokka. Aang watched her go. She was fumbling and from the looks of it, she was blushing.

She stared at Sokka who was cooking a fish he had _surprisingly_ caught earlier.

Katara suddenly jumped out of the brush. "Aang!" she squeaked. "What?" he walked over to her. She seemed restless and jumpy. "Come! You've GOT to see this!!" she grabbed his arm and without waiting lunged back into the woods. Aang had a hard time keeping up with her as she dragged him along. "Katara!" Aang yelped as a branch whacked his face, "Where are we going!?"

"You'll see." She was blushing madly as she raced on.

Katara led him over a stream and stopped. She was breathing heavily but never lost that gleam in her eye. "Follow me." She walked down the stream and into a clearing. Aang gasped. There was a field of green grass and flowers of reds, yellows, and whites dotted the green carpet. The stream ran fully through the field and down a ledge making a small waterfall.

"It's beautiful." Aang whispered and walked forward. Katara followed beaming. "I knew you'd love it." She smiled.

Aang turned around, true love in his eyes. "I love you Katara." He whispered. She pulled him into a tight embrace. Katara pulled away looking into Aang's stormy eyes and slowly leaned forward but stopped a few seconds away from his face. Aang closed the space that separated their faces and kissed her lightly. He felt her kiss back.

It seemed like ages until Katara pulled away blushing madly and sat down. "Aang, we shouldn't be doing this. What's Sokka going to say if he finds out?"

"Katara," Aang soothed as he sat down next to her. "He won't find out." She stared at him, a mix of shallow emotions in her eyes. "How?" she twisted her body around. "Just act as we always have?" Her eyes were pleading. "Well?" Aang rubbed the back of his head. "Yes?" Katara shook her head and sighed. "No."

**A/N: Another short chapter. Hope ya liked it! Did I make them kiss too soon? If anyone wants me to revise it just tell me. Next Chapter coming soon!**


	3. Busted

**A/N: Here's the third chapter! Hope you like it and hopefully it'll be longer than the first two…**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

**Separation**

**Chapter 3: Busted**

"Aang! Damnit, Katara!" Sokka ran over to Toph. "Toph!" She looked up at him, amusement lighting her cloudy green eyes. "Yes?" She smiled. "Have you see—sorry—felt Aang or Katara in the past hour?" Sokka stepped back, allowing Toph space to stand up. "Not in the past hour Snoozles. Sorry." She started walking away. "Wait! Can you help at least!?" Sokka grabbed her arm. "Why?" Toph raised her eye brows. "You afraid he's going to make a move." Toph smiled slyly. "No! We need to leave soon." Toph sighed and bent down, putting her hand on the ground. A few minuets passed. Toph suddenly burst out laughing. "What? Did you feel them?!" Sokka looked pleadingly at Toph. "I sure did, Aang made that move!" She started laughing again. "What?! Where are they?!" Toph pointed westward. Sokka didn't wait a moment before hurdling himself into the woods where Toph had pointed.

A pine's branch whacked Sokka across the face. "Ouch! Stupid branch with its stupid leaves!" He rubbed his cheek and looked ahead. "Katara!" he yelled again.

"Katara!" Katara heard her name and pulled away from Aang. "Damnit." She whispered. "Huh? What's wrong Katara?" Aang was smiling stupidly at her. "Sokka." She got up. "What?" asked Aang, airbending himself up next to her "Is he here?" he looked around. "Almost." Katara was blushing madly. "Katara! Aang!" She heard Sokka again.

Sokka lunged out of the trees and onto the field. He looked around, fire in his eyes and spotted them. "Aang!" he yelled, drawing his boomerang and sprinting towards them. "Sokka wha—" Aang started when Sokka was closer but was cut off. "What the hell did you do to my sister?!" Sokka snarled. "What are you talking about Sok—" But Sokka cut Aang off again. "I know you did something! Toph told me! What did you do!?" He held his boomerang threateningly in front of the young airbender. "Sokka! Don't threaten him!" Katara stood protectively in front of Aang.

Sokka turned, forgetting about Aang, and started on Katara. "What? And just leave you two? Katara! You my sister and I can't just have guys touching you anyway the want!" "Sokka, I can take care of what boys do to me." Katara said through gritted teeth.

Aang at the moment was slouched on the ground blushing. He tried catching Katara's eye a few times but failed.

"You pick up at least one boy in every village!" Sokka challenged. "You're the one to talk?!" Katara took a step forward. "You had a pretty good make out with Suki!" Sokka blushed. "Katara she's older than you, so am I." "By like, a year!" "Exactly, I'm older and know what's going too far; Aang's younger than you and his hormones are still up and—" "DON'T YOU DARE BLAME THIS ON HIM!" Katara whipped out her bending water. "I lead him here! I accepted the kiss! I started it again! Sokka get a life! I can choose whom I kiss!" tears started forming in Katara's eyes. "Katara," Sokka started. "NO!" Katara sobbed.

Aang thought this would be a good time to interfere and quickly leaped up to comfort Katara. Sokka felt helpless in this situation. He had brought his sister to tears, over a boy! _I guess overreacted… I mean Aang's a good kid and wouldn't hurt her right? Yeah, he would never. I guess its ok because it's Aang. _Sokka stared at them. Katara and Aang. Katara sobbing into Aang's shoulder as he held her close whispering to her. Sokka sighed. "Aang," He started. Aang looked up blankly. "I'm sorry." Aang nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm sorry too Sokka." He cracked a smile. "I won't hurt her."

**A/N: How'd you like it? Cruddy ending, I know. Next Chapters on its way! **


	4. Give It Up?

**A/N: Chapter 4! I'm pretty proud of this one :) **

**Enjoy the fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

**Separation**

**Chapter 4: Give It Up?**

Aang and Katara followed Sokka back Appa. They were holding hands but had to hide it in case Sokka turned around._ "You pick up at least one boy in every village!" _the sentence ran slowly through Aang's head. _Does she really? _Aang glanced nervously at Katara. She was gazing down and his hand, blushing. Aang would blame any boy for being attracted to her but did she actually talk to them?

"Katara?" Aang mumbled. Katara looked up, her eyes were soft. "What Aang?" Aang blushed and looked down. "Do you really _pick_ _up _guys in every village we pass?" Katara gently squeezed Aang's hand. "No. Sokka just thinks I do. You know, Jet, Haru, Teo,—" "Yeah, yeah, I get it." Aang smiled. She smiled back. "So…" Aang started but was interrupted by Sokka. "Alright, enough chit chat, we're almost to Appa." Sokka noticed them holding hands. "Let go. Let go of her." He eyed Aang. "Sokka—" Katara started. "Katara don't." Aang's hand lightly touched Katara's wrist as a silent plea for her hand. Katara winked fondly at him and with out question took his hand again.

**Back with Appa:**

It was nearly the evening by the time they actually took off. Appa had clearly had a nice rest for he was skimming the clouds skillfully and speeding smoothly.

Toph edged her way over to where she heard Katara's breathing. Katara noticed Toph coming and scooted over to give her room to sit. Toph looked amusingly at Katara. "Ok Sugarqueen, I felt you and Twinkletoes close earlier today. I want answers. What happened between you guys?" Katara blushed deeply. "Well, I showed him beautiful clearing I had found while looking for a stream. I filled up my water skin and ran back to camp, grabbed Aang and showed him." Katara stopped. "And?" Toph was looking slyly at her. "He kissed me." Katara grinned. "And you kissed him back right?" "Yes." Katara whispered. Toph snorted loudly making Katara blush more. "I always knew he had it for you! Alright, that's all I needed to know." Toph turned with a wink and made her way back to Sokka.

Katara looked over the front of the saddle and at Aang. She carefully stepped over the horn of the saddle and slipped down to sit next to Aang. "Hey." Aang moved to make room for her. "Hey." She sat down next to him and looked at him. His eyes where clouded with worry and doubt. "Aang?" she placed a hand on his back. "Something bothering you?" he took her hand off his back and held it with his own hand. "Yeah." He placed Appa's reins down and turned towards Katara.

"Katara, are we still friends?" He sounded lost. "Of course Aang! Whatever made you think we weren't?" "When I kissed you, and you kissed back." He looked down. "Are we friends? Or does this now mean we're more?" "Aang, I really don't know. Do you feel we're really more?" "Katara, I don't know! I don't want to lose you as a friend but I said I loved you but what if we never become friends again." "We may just have to risk those things." Katara scooted closer, attempting to comfort the boy. "Aang, when your ready tell me." "Katara, can I be ready in a year or two?" "Of course Aang. I'll wait."

**A/N: It seems I tend to end with one of the chars saying something so I thought, why not once again?! R&R please! Next chapter may be up tonight or tomorrow. **


	5. A Cry In The Night

**A/N: 5th chapter! Hopefully this one will start the REAL story. This chapter is quite short but the next chapter will be up in less than 24 hours.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

**Separation**

**Chapter 5:**

_I thought I was trying to be strong, but really I was just running away from my feelings. Seeing this family together, so full of happiness and love, it reminded me of how I feel about Appa…and how I feel about you. _The words traveled around Aang's mind.

_You _

_You? _

_Katara?_

Aang's eyes shot open. He was under a tree with Momo curled up in his lap and Katara, Sokka, and Toph sleeping over near Appa. The lemur flicked its green eyes open and looked up at Aang. "It's ok Momo." Aang stroked the lemurs head. "Go back to sleep." Aang stood up and Momo glided over to Appa, chortled softly before disappearing behind the beast's side. Aang gathered himself up and headed off into the woods. Aang took an intake of breath and let it out. He definitely had some thinking to do.

He sat down on a rock over looking a calm river. Aang sighed "What the hell happened today?" he asked himself out loud. He had kissed Katara. _Kissed _Katara! And then let her go for another year. He lay down on the rock and propped his head up with his hands. A sudden scream had Aang on his feet within seconds and a desperate call of "AANG!" had him sprinting back to camp.

Dust was settling, a few rocks had blood on them, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Appa and Momo had all vanished. "K-Katara?" he managed to whimper. Her Sleeping bag was still there. It was also covered in blood. Aang felt his stomach drop. He clenched his fists; anger was burning up inside him. Wind swirled around him. His tattoos began glowing. "No! You idiots! Get him!" A screech was heard. Aang twisted around just in time to see flashes of blue and red. An intense pain surrounded him, surging through all his veins. He cried out in pain. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" Aang heard pleading sob. He could just make out her slim figure before the pain overcame him and all faded.

**A/N: Yep, short. Sorry if it was a bit confusing. Next chapter's going to be up soon!**

**I promise!**


	6. Crushed

**A/N: 6th! This one'll be a little shorter than my others I think. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer! Sadly, I do not own Avatar**

**Separation**

**Chapter 6: Crushed**

Katara watched as Aang fell. His head hit the ground with a sickening crack. Blood gushed from multiple places on his body. His tattoos faded, along with Katara's soul.

Tears welled up in her eyes. She lifted her leg and kicked back, as hard as she could into the man holding her, in that spot where the sun doesn't shine. He let out a watery cry and let go of Katara. She made a frantic leap over to Aang but was brought down with a fire ball to the back.

"You little wretch." She felt something hard hit her, liquid run down the side of her head, and blackness.

Katara slowly opened one eye. Her vision was very foggy. A horrid throbbing was coming from the back of her head. She tried moving her arms but yelped with pain. She was being held against the wall by chains in a dark musty cell. The walls were slimy from the look and smelled of moss, vomit, and who knows what else.

Katara looked up at her hands (which were chained to the walls above her head) and flinched from the sight. Both of her hands seemed to be in very awkward positions. They were blood and mangled. They looked as though they had been crushed. _I can't bend!_

Katara looked around her environment, her heart thrumming against her rib cage.

She was surrounded by three walls of the foul smelling brick. There was no wall in front of her but iron bars. Across from her was another cell without a prisoner. Her cell seemed to be in a corridor of cells. Torches, every thirty feet or so, lit the hall.

"Aang?" Katara managed to call.

Nothing.

"Sorry little girl but your boyfriends not here."

A guard dressed in fire nation armor came into view.

He took out a key and unlocked the gate. He strode towards her, looking her up and down. When he was close enough he grabbed her by the cheeks and yanked Katara's face forward.

"Mmm. I don't usually go for _waterbenders,_ but sweet, you've got a nice body." He winked at her and turned away. "Yes." he sighed. "We've got _big_ plans for you." And with that, he turned away and walked down the corridor whistling.

**A/N: sorry if that went too fast. E-mail me with any questions. Next chapters coming soon!**


	7. Caged The Broken

**A/N: 7th! I wrote this one right after I uploaded the 6th. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

**Separation**

**Chapter 7: Caged the Broken**

**_8 years have passed since the Gaang had been broken up. Katara is in a prison. Aang's hands are being crushed every week, to stop him from bending. He is determined to find Katara and save her. Sokka and Toph had gotten away the night Katara and Aang were assaulted. Appa and Momo are with them. Now on with the story! Oh yeah, Aang's 20, Katara's 22, Toph's 20, and Sokka's 24._**

Aang looked around. It was pitch black all around him. He didn't care. His hands were bruised and bleeding. He didn't care. All he wanted was to have Katara again. He knew she was somewhere below him. He could feel it. Katara hadn't left his mind since that day, 8 years ago, when he couldn't save her.

He breathed deeply, inhaling the smell of blood and fire. They could take airbending, waterbending, and earthbending away from him, but they had forgotten about _fire. _Aang hadn't used fire since he had burned Katara. Now he would attempt to use it to save her. Aang had watched the small torches that were scattered around his enclosed room. He breathed deeply again.

Aang twisted his head to face his left arm chain. He closed his eyes, and attempted to squat. He concentrated on fire, the sun, any source of heat he could imagine. When he felt his body heat up, he let it all out with one rush of air issuing from his mouth. Fire escaped instead, heating up is chains. Aang repeated this exorcize until both his chains were glowing red.

Aang bunched his muscles and gave a hard tug. His chains broke easily.

He quickly ran for his staff (the fire benders hung it on the wall for decoration I guess Oo), broke down the door and sprinted out.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE FOREVER!" Katara shrieked. Her hair was loose and knotted. Her whole body was bruised. Her eyes had a fire that burned for freedom. "AANG!" She screamed.

"AANG!" Aang heard it. It was distant but he heard it. "KATARA!" he yelled. "AANG?" Katara sounded doubtful. "KATARA!" Aang breathed. "I'M COMING!" He quickly rounded up an air scooter and scooted off in the direction of Katara's screams.

"AANG!" She snarled. Not out of anger but out of doubt. _He can't be here, he's dead._ She had told herself that for the past eight years. _No he's not!_

Aang jumped off the scooter, ran around a corner, and stopped at the sight that beheld him. Katara, her clothes ratted and torn, her hair was flowing all over and had lost its gleam. Her eyes hadn't lost their beauty though. No. At the sight of Aang her eyes picked up a loving glow like a match to fire. "Oh Aang!" he heard her breathe. "Katara." He reached out towards her but something hard hit him in the back. A guard was attempting to stab Aang with his spear. Aang turned to face the guard while whipping out a flame that scorched the guard and sent him sprawling to the ground.

Aang turned back to Katara. "Aang, the key!" She said silently, gesturing towards the fallen guard. Aang grabbed the ring that was hooked to the guard's belt. "It's the small bronze one!" Katara breathed. Aang took the key, put it in the lock at turned it. The gate swung open.

Aang leaped for Katara. He sliced the chains using firebending.

Katara fell to the ground, her hands (which had just been beaten) hit the ground first causing her to cry out in pain and faint. Aang scooped her up in his arms. Just as he was about to turn a voice spoke from behind.

"Long time no see Twinkletoes."

**A/N: This one wasn't written to my best. If anyone has a problem just tell me and I'll fix it :)**


	8. Quick Escape

**A/N: This chapter is very jumbled and gets through everything very quickly. Any questions please email me. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

**Separation **

**Chapter 8:**

"Toph?" Aang gasped as he swung his head around.

The woman who stood before him was not the stubborn, blind twelve year old he had seen 8 years ago. No, this was a young woman, around 20; baggy green pants fell just to her knees. Her yellow and green shirt was long but held up by a belt strapped around her waist. Her long hair was flowing freely but kept out of her face by a green band accept for a few strands.

"Aang, this is no place for a reunion." Toph smiled. "Sokka is outside with Appa. Hurry towards him Aang, guards are headed here." Toph pointed right. "Follow that hall straight. I already broke down the door. Hurry!" She took her fighting stance. Aang nodded. "Thanks Toph." He quickly ran the direction Toph had pointed, careful not to drop Katara. He heard yelled from behind but they were quickly silenced by a huge crunch.

Aang saw the exit and quickened his pace. He tightened his grip on Katara for he felt her slipping. "Almost there Katara, hold on, we'll fix your hands." He took a quick glance at them. They were purple and black from years of beating. It looked as though it would be a while before she could use them properly. Aang hadn't exactly helped by letting her fall.

_Almost at the door._ The blinding light that was issuing from it was so tempting. He hadn't seen this much light for a long time.

**Katara Vision**

Katara drowsily opened one eye. Everything was rushing past her. She turned her head up and saw a strong face with a very determined look. "Aang?" She asked weakly. He looked down and brightened. "Hey Katara."

"Where—" But she wasn't able to finish for Aang suddenly took a huge leap and a bright light caught her eye. All around her, light. "AANG! KATARA!" A voice yelled. "Sokka!" she felt Aang take another leap and land on stable grown. He set her down carefully but she was immediately talked. "Katara!!!" Sokka was squeezing the life out of her. Tears were rolling down the two siblings eyes. Katara attempted to hug her brother back but winced in pain. Sokka pulled away. "Aang, what's wrong? Is she ok?" Sokka turned to face the avatar.

**Back to Aang**

"Both her hands are critically damaged." Aang looked down. He was sitting on a huge saddle. "APPA!" he suddenly squealed leaping from his seat and onto a gigantic fluffy head. A small figure glided to his shoulder "Momo!" Aang said happily patting it on the side. Momo let out an excited trill and licked Aang's face. Aang fell into the fur of the great beast he was on. Appa let out a satisfied grunt. Sokka took to the reins. "Appa! Yip yip!" The bison leaped into the air. "Wait? You've forgotten Toph!" But he realized he didn't need to point that out for at that exact moment an explosion erupted from the tower and Toph landed neatly into Appa saddle.

**A/N: I'm not happy with this chapter. Based on your reviews I may decide to edit it. Please no Flames. **


	9. So Close

**A/N: Hah, I didn't think I'd get this far. **

**Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

**Separation**

**Chapter 9: Almost Alone**

It had been at least seven hours since the Gaang had been reunited. They had landed in a small clearing far away from any fire nation fortresses or villages. Sokka was snoring loudly, Toph was in her rock tent and Katara was dozing in her sleeping bag. Aang was the only one awake. He stared into embers of the once burning camp fire. His hands and back ached.

Aang inhaled deeply. He was free. After eight long years. Free.

His gaze fell upon Katara, the small rise and fall of her sides. It was as though the last eight years had never happened. The only reminder on her was her hands.

Aang got up. He quietly walked into the woods. The free wind whipped over his head.

He came to a boulder and sat upon it and crossed his legs. He took deep breaths. A small crack behind him made his turn. Katara was approaching him. "Sorry, I just wanted to know where you were." She whispered. "It's fine." Aang scooted over to make room for her. She nodded in thanks and took her seat.

Katara looked up at him but he averted her gaze. "You ok?" She asked. "No." Aang placed his hand gently upon hers, careful not to hurt her wounds. "Remember, eight years ago, when I said we should wait a year or two before…" his voice faded. She leaned into him. "Yes. I haven't forgotten" "Well, I still don't want to lose you but I feel ready." He felt Katara wrap her arms around his side. But before she had a chance to reply, Sokka stepped out from behind a tree. "Am I interrupting something?" He smirked. "Sokka!" Katara jumped to her feet. "You're lucky my hands are useless!" This just made his smile more. "Sorry, just thought I'd warn you that it seems fire nation soldiers are approaching, we need to fly." He quickly turned around and headed towards Appa. Katara and Aang followed him.

**Up on Appa**

Aang leaned back on Appa, looking at the stars. He felt someone sit next to him. It was Katara (Whoa! There's a surprise for you! remarked the author) "Hey." She said. "Hey." He looked at her and saw her blushing. He placed his arm around her shoulders and she placed her head on his shoulder. "Aang," she stared but was cut off by Momo who quickly dived between the two and started chattering loudly. "Of course!" Aang muttered under his breath. Katara seemed to have heard him and laughed before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Night." Aang whispered.

"Night.

**A/N: Sorry, this was very short. I was going to make this the big "Katara I love you" chapter but I'll hold that off -- NEXT 2 CHAPTERS UP TOMORROW**


	10. Eight Years and Instincts

**A/N: Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in a few days! I had a HUGE writers block so... yeah :)**

**Also, I am trying to make the chapters longer.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

**Separation**

**Chapter 10: Eight Years and Instincts**

"Toph, one second. Let me check on Katara." Sokka and Toph were loading their stuff on Appa to travel to a village Toph said she had felt was near by.

"Sokka wait." Toph hit her heel on the ground beneath her and a rock wall jutted up in front of Sokka.

"What?" he turned.

"Sokka, I can feel her. She's with Aang."

"Yeah but." Sokka put his hand on the back of his neck.

"I just want to see _where_ and _what _their doing."

He started walking again but was stopped again by Toph.

"Sokka, can't you see your sister is in _love_ with him. Just leave them be." She was speaking very soft. Too soft.

"Toph, you ok?"

"Yeah."

­**Pond O' Love:**

Katara slowly moved her hand in wavelike movement, attempting to bend the water she was standing in. Aang was sitting on the bank watching her intently. Katara turned to look at him with solemn eyes. "It's no use."

She waded out of the pond and slumped on the ground next to Aang. "My hand is still useless." Aang took her hand in his as she laid her head on his shoulder. "It just takes time." He soothed. "I can't bend at the moment either." Katara looked up into his stormy eyes with her azure ones. "I know, but I just really want to teach you again! And fight! And carry stuff." Aang laughed.

"Katara, I've been meaning to tell you something for about eight years." Katara pulled away and straightened up, a glowing light rested in her beautiful eyes. "Yes Aang?" He pulled his collar. "I—I—" This was going to be harder than he had thought.

Aang took a deep breath.

"IthinkIamreadytoloveyounotjustasafriendbutmore!" He blurted out.

Katara laughed and moved a strand of sienna colored hair behind her ear. "What was that? All I caught was 'think' 'ready' 'friend' and 'more'."

Aang sighed. Maybe he could pull one of those lame 'always gets the girl' lines. "I can't say it again but I can show you." He said lamely ('very lamely' added the author).

Katara stared at him strangely, that only made him more nervous. Aang closed his eyes and quickly plunged his head forward, hoping his lips would clash with Katara's.

Out of pure luck, they did.

It was an awkward kiss, but it was still a kiss. It seemed to last forever. Until Katara pulled away that is.

She was blushing madly and staring at Aang. The shock that clouded her eyes was being taken over by a warm ray of joy.

"Oh Aang." She whispered.

Aang smiled as he realized his kiss want not taken for granted. "Katara—" he stammered. But he didn't get to finish his sentence for she pulled him in for another kiss.

Katara and Aang walked back to Appa holding hands just as they had eight years ago.

As they neared camp, Aang felt Katara stiffen.

"Katara, you ok?" He asked.

"Aang, do you think Sokka'll freak out like he did _last _time?" As Katara spoke she glanced around as though she expected Sokka to come clambering through the bushes and wrench them apart.

"I hope not." Was all Aang could say.

Toph was acting very strange. She was talking soft to Sokka, Dragging herself around the camp, and kept sighing.

As Aang and Katara came into view and out from the woods, a wave of relief, and confusion, swept over Sokka.

He marched over to them. "Ok, two things!" He started his short rant. "One, you go out to bend and after about half and hour come back holding hands, and blushing like idiots. Two, Katara can you talk to Toph? I think something bothering her." "Sure." Katara turned to Aang and was just about to kiss him but she seemed to remember Sokka so she turned tail over to where Toph was moping under a tree.

"Hey Toph." She said brightly.

"Hey Katara." Toph moved to make room for Katara.

"Toph, is something bothering you?" Katara hoped she started the conversation right.

"Yeah."

Katara was a little surprised by Toph's openness.

"Katara, how do you feel about Aang? Truthfully." She added. "I know when you're lying."

Katara felt the blood rush up to tint her cheeks.

"Well, honestly, I think I love him."

Toph nodded and sighed.

"I know, I felt you two the whole time. Katara, will I ever be able to experience love?"

"Of course you will!" Katara soothed. "You just have to find the right boy." Katara noticed Toph glance over at Sokka who seemed to be giving Aang a lecture and blush.

"How will I know who is right?" Toph asked, turning her head to face Katara.

Katara looked over at Aang.

A wonderful bubbling sensation erupted in her stomach at once.

"Instincts."

As Katara walked away to Toph, Sokka turned to Aang. "Ok Airboy, lets talk about Katara."

Aang felt his cheeks grow hot. "Ok, what about her?" he fidgeted.

"You know what about." Sokka's voice was almost calm. "Aang, if your involved with my sister in any way say so now."

Aang took a deep breath. "I am."

"You've kissed her? In the past ten minuets?"

"Yes."

"Will you treat her with the respect she deserves?"

"Of course."

"You will never cheat, hurt, attack, burn, yell at—" Aang cut him off with an exasperated gasp.

"Sokka! I would never do any of that to Katara!!" Aang pleaded. "I will treat her with the utmost respect and love her to the fullest." Sokka seemed to flinch at the word "love".

"Ok."

"Really that's it?" Aang was surprised that the rant wasn't any longer.

"Yes, but one more thing. Aang if I ever hear or see you do ANYTHING to her that she's uncomfortable with. _I will kill you_."

**A/N: How was that? This long enough? I hope it is :)**

**Next chapter/s coming soon!**

**Sorry if Toph or Sokka were out of character.**


End file.
